Nos Amamos en lo Oscuro
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Su relación es prohibida, su amor no, sus almas se repelen, pero se desean. No les importa lo que les digan, ellos se amaran así sea en la oscuridad. Los Shinigamis una sola vez se enamoran


Aca vengo con otro fic~ xD este se me ocurrio oyendo musica depre ó.ò! xD okno se me vino mientras meaba (?) X33 lean T.T y dejen reviews

* * *

**NOS AMAMOS EN LO OSCURO**

_Nuestra relación es prohibida, nuestro amor no, nuestras almas se repelen, pero se desean. No les importa lo que les digan, ellos se amaran así sea en la oscuridad. Los Shinigamis una sola vez se enamoran_

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me Pertenece.**

Una vez más, ahí están ellos escondidos en la habitación de ella. Amándose, sus labios se mueven en un fino compás, una leve mordida por parte de él, apretar más su cuerpo más al de ella. Ella le cede el permiso de entrar en su boca, un jugueteo apasionado entre sus lenguas una danza, por la cercanía sus almas se empiezan a repelar pero a la vez a desearse.

Ella lo abraza del cuello, rogándole silenciosamente que no se vaya de su lado. Así hace, sus cuerpos están lo más físicamente unidos posibles, escuchan pasos afuera y se quedan quietos. Sin mover un musculo. El siente la presencia de alguien. Se aleja. A medida que se aleja el beso vuelve a tener la intensidad del principio.

Se separan, no porque quisieran, sino porque si continuaban… no iban a parar. Ella tiene el rostro completamente rojo, su vestido estaba arrugado, su cuello presentaba leves mordeduras y chupetones, su cabello estaba en un desastre peor que siempre. Mientras la tenia el rostro rojo, su saco había sido arrojada lejos y su camiseta estaba arrugada y faltaban unos botones para que se deshiciera de esa prenda, su cabello esta revuelto y un bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones.

-no te vallas… por favor…- le rogo la peli rosa sonrojada al Shinigami- quédate conmigo-  
-Chrona… sabes que no puedo… sospecharían- murmuro el Shinigami con un deje de tristeza  
-Kid… te amo- se aferro a la camisa arrugada de Kid  
-yo también te amo, te amo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Él estaba a punto de irse, arreglo su ropa para no sospecharan. Ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama, no quería que se fuera…

Al día siguiente. Kid llego temprano al Shibusen para hablar con su padre. Temía que se enterara por otras lenguas su relación con Chrona, él la amaba, tanto que cambiara su alma por una que no se repeliera con la de ella. Pero eso le gustaba, la gustaba la forma en que se repelen, y a la vez se atraen.

-bueno días, Kid-kun- saludo Shinigami-sama animadamente- ¿Qué se te ofrece hijo?- pregunto el viejo Shinigami  
-quería saber algo…- dijo Kid vacilante, algo raro en el  
-¿si? Y… ¿eso es sobre?- pregunto el hombre ahora serio, ver a su hijo vacilante es raro…  
-sobre unos rumores que andan circulando… no quiero que los malentiendas- dijo Kid suspirando pesadamente  
-si… escuche uno, muy peculiar de alguien muy peculiar, hace unos días-  
-¿sobre que?-  
-que tienes una relación con Chrona y que… ella espera un hijo tuyo-  
-justo eso…-  
-¿vienes a desmentirla?-  
-no del todo, ya que tiene parte verdad y parte mentira-  
-explícate, Kid-kun-  
-honorable padre… yo, si tengo una relación con Chrona pero no hemos… intimidado- respondió sonrojado ante lo ultimo, sonrojando de sobremanera  
-entiendo Kid-kun… pero una relación… así… no tiene futuro alguno-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Kid, eres un Shinigami, Chrona… es mitad bruja, la locura podría apoderarse de ti-  
-Padre…- trago salía- yo amo a Chrona, nunca me había enamorado, así que…-  
-detente ahí, Kid… eso ya es serio-  
-¿Qué?-  
-los Shinigamis, solo nos enamoramos una vez…-  
-¿quieres decir que solo me voy a enamorar de Chrona?-  
-si, y son pocas las brujas que se enamoran de verdad-  
-yo sé que ella me ama…-  
-Kid, una relación así…-  
-no me importa- su mirada paso de ser seria a ser angustiada- yo la amo, padre-  
-lo siento, Kid- dijo el hombre con un tono triste en la voz- no se como serian sus hijos, nunca hemos tenido a un Shinigami y a una bruja enamorados-  
-padre…-  
-lo siento, Kid-

Esa misma tarde, Kid tomo una decisión, no le iba a importar nada… absolutamente nada. Fue en dirección a la habitación de ella. Al tocar la octava vez ella abrió, el la miro vacilante y entro a su habitación.

-¿Kid?- pregunto ella mirándolo tiernamente  
-Chrona- susurro el volteando a verla- Chrona… huyamos… escapemos lejos de aquí…- le rogo con ojos suplicantes  
-yo iré a donde tu vallas Kid- le susurro ella al oído y el sonrió  
-yo también porque te amo-  
-yo también te amo…-

Sin vacilar, el ya tenia lo que se iba a llevar consigo mientras ella las pocas cosas que se iba a llevar. Se subieron en Belcebú emprendiendo camino lejos de Death City…

* * *

_¿Review?  
¡Por favor!_


End file.
